


try a little tenderness

by katertots



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Love, M/M, Masturbation, Threesome - F/M/M, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-04 23:13:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katertots/pseuds/katertots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a difficult mission, all Steve really wants are some comforts of home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	try a little tenderness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merideath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merideath/gifts), [nessismore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nessismore/gifts).



> Lots o' people to thank for their enabling and help on this one. As always, Merideath and nessismore are to blame for things. Melifair had a hand in cheerleading and Nicalyse offered some wonderful notes to make this better. Thank y'all so much.

“Anybody home?” Steve calls out when he walks into their apartment and drops his bag by the door.  He’s exhausted and his whole body aches from getting thrown against a building during the mission.  All he really wants is some food, a little TLC, and sleep. 

 

Darcy hurries out of their bedroom and her face lights up as she runs over and jumps into his arms, locking her legs around his waist.  She grabs his face with both hands and kisses the breath from his lungs and it’s exactly what he needed.  He ignores the protest of his aching body and hugs her close for a long moment, burying his face against her neck before setting her down on her feet again.  She reaches up and runs a hand over his jaw and the two-week beard growing there.  “Sexy,” she purrs and wags her eyebrows.  He smirks and reaches down to give her a playful pat on the ass.  “I’m so glad you’re back.  I really missed you.”

 

Steve sighs happily and drops his forehead to hers.  “I missed you, too, Darcy.” 

 

“What’s wrong?” she asks and cups his chin and forces him to look her in the eye.  “Are you hurt?”  He hesitates and she arches her eyebrow in that  _Don’t you dare bullshit me, Steven Grant Rogers_  way she does after every mission.          

 

“’M’okay, baby doll.  Just tired and sore, I promise.  It was a shitty mission and I’m just so glad to be home.”  She looks torn on whether to press for more information or not.  He knows she wants him to tell her everything, but at the same time she hates hearing about either of them getting injured.  “Where’s Bucky?” he asks, changing the subject. 

 

Darcy threads her fingers through his hair and smirks.  “Buying groceries.” 

 

Steve chuckles.  He’s usually the one that ends up shopping because Darcy and Bucky hate it so much and they often get into wicked shouting matches with each other about whose turn it is while Steve’s away.  “What’d you have to do to get him to agree to that?” 

 

She grins mischievously and shrugs, rubbing the back of his neck lightly with her fingertips.  “Did a little striptease for him and wouldn’t let him touch me until he agreed to do the shopping.”

 

“That’s my girl,” he laughs and nips at her lips. 

 

“C’mon, baby, let me take care of you now,” she murmurs and runs her hands down his chest. 

 

He scrubs a hand over his jaw and gives her a sheepish look.  “I’m too tired, Darce.”

 

Darcy reaches for his hand and gives it a squeeze.  “I know, baby.  I’m going to give you a massage and just make you feel good, okay?  All you have to do is lie there.”

 

“That I can handle,” he grins and lets her lead him into the bedroom.

 

She puts a beach towel down on the bed and tells him to ditch his clothes and lie down before walking out of the room again.  He strips quickly and lies face down on the bed, sighing in relief as his body relaxes.  The sheets smell like her; he breathes in that familiar and comforting scent and lets his eyes slip shut as the exhaustion threatens to pull him under.  He can hear her moving quietly around the room lighting the sandalwood scented candles he likes and then she turns on the sexy R & B playlist she made for their anniversary, adjusting the volume so it’s playing softly.  It’s so damn good to be home and have her take care of him.  He didn’t realize just how much he needed it until now.

 

The bed dips beneath her weight when she kneels beside him and runs her warm hand down his back.  He cracks one eye open and sees that she’s naked and her hair is piled on top of her head in a messy bun.  “Hey, gorgeous,” he smiles sleepily, trying and failing to stop a yawn.  He knows he’s in bad shape when the sight of his naked girl can’t even give him a second wind.   

 

“You poor thing.”  She runs her fingers through his hair and leans over to kiss his cheek.  “I’m going to make you feel so good, baby.  Just relax and let me take care of you,” she whispers in his ear.

 

Steve nods and mumbles, “Okay.” 

 

He hears the click of the cap on the bottle of massage oil and he groans when Darcy straddles him and slides her hands slowly from the small of his back up to his shoulders and down again.  Her hands apply the perfect amount of pressure to work loose the knots of his sore muscles and they never stop moving or touching his body.  “Feel good?” she asks quietly.

 

“So good.  Thank you, sweetheart.”  Darcy massages his back and shoulders for a while and he’s just about to give in to sleep when he feels her hands slip down his arms and her breasts glide up his back.   _God_.  It feels incredible and he can only imagine how damn sexy it is, those full, beautiful tits covered in oil and sliding up and down his body.  “Baby,” he grunts, and his dick hardens against the mattress.    

 

“Damn, this is a great sight to come home to,” Bucky says from the doorway. 

 

Steve opens his eyes, surprised he didn’t hear Bucky come home, and cracks a grin when he sees him leaning against the doorframe with his arms folded across his chest and a smirk on his face.  “I bet it is…feels fucking amazing, Buck.  How good does it look?” 

 

“Jesus, punk, you gotta see for yourself.”  Bucky reaches into his pocket and pulls out his cell phone.  “You don’t care if I record this do you, doll face?” 

 

“Go for it,” she breathes out and does another slow, sensuous slide over his skin.  Steve and Bucky let out twin groans. 

 

Darcy does that a few more times before shifting her body back to straddle his thighs.  Steve feels her hands slide over his ass, kneading his flesh with her fingers, and he has to roll his hips into the bed because everything feels so wonderful.  Her hands rest on the small of his back again and she starts rubbing her pussy on his ass, that tiny thatch of neatly trimmed hair she has tickling his skin while she glides back and forth.  He can picture her now, rocking those beautiful hips the way she does when she rides his cock tortuously slow trying to drive him to the brink of madness.  “Christ, Darcy,” he growls.

 

“Holy shit, that’s hot,” Bucky swears and moves closer to the bed.  He’s still recording them with his phone and Steve bites his lip and watches Bucky reach down to unzip his jeans so he can palm his dick.  “Missed you, Steve,” he grunts, flicking his eyes to Steve’s and idly strokes the fingers of his human hand up and down his shaft.  “We both did.”   

 

“Missed you, too,” Steve smiles and lets out a moan of protest when Darcy stops moving and climbs off him. 

 

“Turn over,” she instructs softly and pats his hip.

 

He rolls onto his back and he loves the way Darcy’s eyes darken when she looks down at his hard cock and wets her lips.  Bucky makes a strangled sound and Steve glances to where he’s standing and finds him staring and gripping his cock, rubbing his thumb lazily over the head.  He loves that, too, but he turns his attention back to Darcy when she drizzles more massage oil into the palm of her hand. 

 

“Our girl making you feel good?” Bucky rasps. 

 

“Too good,” he croons and strokes his hand up her inner thigh when she straddles his legs. 

 

Darcy’s blue eyes meet his and her lips curve into kittenish grin.  “I’m just getting started, handsome.”  She rubs her hands together, then slowly slides her fingers down his length and draws them back up even more slowly.  Steve inhales sharply against the sensation and blows out a ragged breath when she sets a languorous rhythm with her hands around his cock. 

 

“Jesus, baby doll,” Steve murmurs and presses his hips up.  “You’re amazing.” 

 

The mattress sags a bit when Bucky crawls up the bed beside him.  He’s naked now, too, and Steve shivers when the cool metal of Bucky’s arm brushes against his when he leans down to kiss him.  It’s slow and lazy; his human hand curves around Steve’s jaw, the warmth seeping into his skin as Bucky’s tongue curls around his; it feels as much like home as Darcy does.  Darcy works her thumbs around the head of his cock and he groans into Bucky’s mouth.  Bucky pulls back and grins crookedly down at him before looking over his shoulder to their girl.  “You gonna let me play, too?” he asks her. 

 

“No,” Darcy says, winking at Steve when Bucky grouses.  “He wants me to make him come.  Don’t you, Steve?”

 

Steve swallows and licks his lips.  “Yes.”

 

She blows Bucky a kiss and focuses her attention back on Steve, twisting her hands around him in opposite directions, their skin glistening with the sheen of oil.  “Bucky, lie down and watch her from here.  See how fucking good she looks.”  Bucky curls up beside him and rests his head against Steve’s; it feels good to have that contact with him while Darcy takes care of him.  Bucky pulls out his phone again and presses record and Steve is too dazed over Darcy’s hands to know whether the camera is trained on her or on him. 

 

Darcy presses his cock flat against his stomach and slides forward to tease him with her pussy.  He watches through hooded eyes the way her lips part around him as she writhes slowly back and forth on his shaft.  She doesn’t take him into her body though and it’s such a perfect tease that he doesn’t try for anything more. 

 

“Goddamn, kitten, that’s amazing,” Bucky grumbles and fists his hand around his own erection.  “Does that feel as good as it looks?” he asks Steve.

 

Steve shakes his head and closes his eyes.  “Better.” 

 

“Open your eyes,” Darcy says quietly and plants her hands on his chest while she continues to work her hips in that slow, seductive rhythm. 

 

He does as he’s told and reaches up to palm her hips.  “Baby…” 

 

“What do you want me to do, Steve?” she asks softly.  He loves that she knows him so well. 

 

He blows out another breath and tears his eyes away from where her pussy is gliding over him and looks up at her.  “Use your tits.  I want them around my dick when I come.” 

 

Darcy whimpers and bites down on her bottom lip as she nods her agreement, rocking her hips against him a few more times.  She leans forward and kisses him, pushing her tongue into his mouth to curl around his before sitting up and reaching for the massage oil.  Her hands slick oil sinuously over her chest and she looks absolutely gorgeous right now, pale skin shimmering in candlelight while she cups and massages her full breasts, her eyes locked on his face.  “You’re so damn beautiful, Darcy,” he says thickly, hands gripping her hips tighter to push and pull her over his cock again.    

 

“Christ, you two look so fucking hot right now,” Bucky mutters darkly as Darcy slides teasingly down Steve’s body to rest between his legs.  Her hand grips the base of his cock and drags him up and down the valley between her breasts.  

 

“Yes,” he hisses and wraps his hand firmly around Bucky’s arm.  “Just like that, baby.”  She teases him a bit, lifting her tits and letting them fall and bounce around him and— _Jesus, it’s wonderful._  Her hands push her tits together and she glides them leisurely up and down his shaft, and the sight of him buried like that nudges him closer to release.  He hears the slap of flesh and glances down to see Bucky jerking himself off slowly in time with Darcy’s movements with his metal hand.

 

Steve reaches down rests his hands on top of hers, his thumbs flicking over her nipples and making her moan.  He guides her a little faster and he can feel his balls start to tighten.  “Almost there,” he grits, fighting the urge to snap his eyes closed. 

 

“Just let go, baby,” Darcy purrs and Bucky lays a hand on his stomach and he’s gone. 

 

His vision blurs white and he spurts his release all over Darcy’s chest.  She strokes him gently with her fist until every last drop is out.  “Jesus,” he grunts and stares blindly up at the ceiling, his breathing ragged and shallow. 

 

“You gonna come on me, too?” he hears Darcy ask Bucky and he forces his head up to watch. 

 

“Fuck yeah, I am,” Bucky pants. 

 

Steve watches Darcy lean over as Bucky goes rigid beside him on the bed and comes all over her tits the same way he just finished doing.  “Damn, that’s hot,” Steve mumbles and pulls her up until she’s straddling him again so he can rub her clit.  She leans back and digs her fingers into his thighs, rolling her hips while his thumb works her bundle of nerves.  The sight of her bowed back, her skin gleaming with oil and their come is one of the sexiest things he’s ever seen, until Bucky shifts up to his knees and pulls her into a deep and messy kiss, his human hand plucking her nipples and that definitely is.  Steve pinches her clit between his thumb and forefinger and she tears her mouth away from Bucky’s to cry out as the orgasm shoots through her.

 

Bucky collapses back on the bed next to him and rests his head on his shoulder.  Darcy grabs Bucky’s discarded shirt and wipes her chest off before curling up against Steve’s other side.  She presses her lips gently to his.  “I love you,” she murmurs against his mouth. 

 

“I love you, too,” he smiles and lays his hand on top of hers on his stomach.  He turns and kisses the top of Bucky’s head.  “You, too, Buck.” 

 

“Same goes, punk,” Bucky mumbles and rests his hand on top of his and Darcy’s.    

 

Steve starts to drift off with his guy and his girl curled around him.  He hears them arguing in heated whispers about who is going to cook; these are the sounds of home that he misses most while he’s gone.  “Shut up,” he says, his words slightly slurred, not bothering to open his eyes.  “Let’s take a nap and then we’ll all cook dinner together.”  Bucky chuckles warmly and presses his lips against Steve’s shoulder, and Darcy sighs contentedly and snuggles closer. 

 

His body finally succumbs to sleep—warm and loved and home. 

  


End file.
